


Tales of tattered Souls

by Sternenstaub



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, M/M, MCiT, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot Collection, Other, dislocated souls verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: This is a collection of Journal Entries and One shots of the small people living in Lonely Again´s Dislocated Souls Verse.How do the big things affect little people?





	1. Chirpie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dislocated Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147562) by [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain). 



Dear ~~Diari~~ , Journal? I have no clue what to call you.

It feels stupid to write things nobody will ever read. But mamae told me to ~~impruve~~ improve my writing skills, even outside of school. That´s so mean. No one is else has to do homework!

Paper is expensive but mamae said it was worth it, if I learned. I may even get hired into the Inquisition someday if I learn enough, she said. I don't wanna learn, I want to fight!

Fighting is fun and Marcus says I throw a mean punch, well I think he said that, it was hard to understand him through his bloody nose. Papae was pretty angry with me for that. Punching a human! What did I think? He got first really white and then turned violet and started shouting at me and made me apologize a hundred times. I did not understand why, we were just playing.

I know many humans don´t like us, but Marcus is different, we have been found together, we grew up together and his parents really like me. They always pet my ~~red~~ ( _why should I write down my stupid hair colour?_ ) hair and give me another slice of bread. It´s always hard and stale but it's the only one they have. I know Marcus was sometimes embarrassed his parents are so poor. Sometimes he was talking about how his actual parents are ~~nobilty~~ nobility who had lost him in the war or after some ambush and would take him back home into a palace someday. I made him shut up very quickly, pointing out, he would loose his ~~mamae~~ mom that way. I still don´t know why his parents are not called mamae and papae but mom and dad.

Anyway, mamae said I should learn to write properly. She told me just to write what hapened ( _happened_?) today and do this everyday.

So today papae came home with a wondrous ( _blotches, stupid hard word_ ) look in his face. He told me the Ethelelathun send presents to us. Not us as family but the alienage. She sent some spices and furs, even blankets and clothes!

Suddenly his look became sly but very happy, like he was expecting something really great to happen. Until then I had not noticed he was hiding something behind his back, sudeenly I felt excited.

He told me to close my eyes and reach out my hand. Gently something soft was put into them. It felt warm and homey. I opened my eyes and a little pony was sitting there! It´s made of wool and has big brown eyes and a white mane. It´s the single best toy I have ever seen! She is also the first ever new toy I got. I call her Chirpie, her nose looks a bit like a beak, and she is my new friend.

She feels strangely warm. Like she had been laying in the sun all day, even though it had been raining. Sometimes I see some strands of light floating around her, but I´m not allowed to see these strands. Mamae cried for very long when I told her about the strands and showed her how I could use them, it was like the stitching or crocheting she tried teaching me. She told me I could never use or tell anyone about this, they would hurt me or take me away. She said I was a mage.

I thought mages were not bad. They can throw fire almost like a dragon, they are cool! I know many people still fear them, but there are no circles anymore, school taught me that. I thought being a mage would help as long as we told nobody about it. I haven´t even told Marcus. Mamae was just crying harder when I said that.

 

But still, Chirpie looks a little bit like the venadhal. She is glowy and has pretty couloured strands swirling around her if I cuddle her. If I don´t touch her, she looks like a normal toy, still the best one in the world, but normal.

 

 

 

Dear Journal, I think I will call you journal. That makes it sound like I´m studying dangerous creatures and not just writing down my day.

Last night was the best ever. I slept so well. No strange dreams, no angry people trying to talk to me. I was wondering for some time if those people were demons. But the sister at school told us demons were scary creatures, trying to devour our souls and tear us from the makers side. And we would wake up as horrible monsters if we ever met one. But my dream people are nice. Not always, some are scary and shout at me but I ignored them like I ignore some mean kids and they just stopped visiting me.

Playing with the floating candles was nice and sometimes another child was visiting and playing fetch with me. But I was always tired the next morning, even though I slept. Today I do not feel tired and the dream child seemed also not to play with me for as long a time? Did Chirpie make me sleep better? Is that what the strands do? That would be soo cool!

Mamae is calling, I have to go to school, it´s sunday. ( _a blotched doodle of a dark house with sad faces inside and a field with very happy faces outside_ )

 

 

Dear journal, school is no fun. I was almost hit by the chantry sister for asking why there only was one maker. I forgot mamae told me not to talk about the stories she told me sometimes at night when papae was not there.

She told me about the dalish gods, the stories she had grown up with. I really like the stories about Mythal. Mamae was so proud when I told her that for the first time, her marked face lighting up. She told me she also loved Mythal and took her vallasslin before she left the clan a few years later.

A few weeks later she was horrified when I laughed at the stories about the trickster god. I can´t remember his name. Fen´Horel? Fenaral? I don´t know. I couldn´t hear the whole story since papae came home and he doesn´t like me hearing about other gods than the maker. He always says Andraste was our saviour. I don´t understand what she saved us from. The chantry school always tells us elfs are not really a part of the chantry, only if they are useful for the people. Not our people but human people.

I think it´s dumb to rely on just one god and his wife if you could have many. Even the Inquisiton has more people than just the Inquisitor. I saw even a poster claiming an elf was the Inquisitor's sister and the ~~Chapeau~~ Chapelaine of Skyhold! So that´s what the Ethelelathun ( _try avoiding writing this word as much as possible in the future_ ) looks like!

I wonder if she would read a thank you letter for Chirpie? Does she know what she does? That she helps me sleep?


	2. Halla

_(Entry from a mangled diary found at a former dalish campsite)_

_Note from the First of Clan Naro: most pages were unreadable, we are keeping the rest safe and are trying to find kinsmen._

 

Journal entry No. 18 (as always, translate important parts into elvhen later on, don´t let the keeper know you are still struggling with the language)

The hallas look especially fine today, maybe I'm just happier than usual and they can feel that. I have always suspected Halla mourn and feel joy together with their keepers. (Note to self, don´t tell others but start taking notes on that phenomenon)

Evune, my beloved, gave me a gift today. In secret of course, we are too young to exchange gifts publicly and our relationship has not yet been approved. She is the clan´s second and I am the Halla keeper´s apprentice. I am sure her parents and the keeper wanted her to choose a man who could hunt for her or maybe one who has grown up with the clan for all his life and not someone who might have been born a flatear.

 

She gave me a plush toy. I was surprised at first, we are far too old for toys and many children would have been ecstatic. But she said I had to take it. It´s a golden Halla, white as snow with golden horns. It was send with many other gifts to the clan from the Keeper of Skyhold. I heard she is an elf who even the shems obey to. That´s a strange thought. But the songs people brought to us down were nice. I can almost believe all the stories after singing them.

Evune said, she can feel the toy wants to be at my side and will help me take care of the Halla. I couldn't say no to her smile. She always looks at me like I am a present she doesn´t deserve, whereas I am the undeserving one of her attention.

Her face lights up in happiness like a flower in the morning and once she has chosen her vallasslin I am sure she will look even more beautiful than I ever could hope to comprehend. ( _a single heart is drawn next to a small moon_ )

 

The little halla toy is now accompanying me at work. The halla were very curious at first and one tried eating it. I always knew the little spotted one wasn´t the brightest.

Overall nothing important happened to the Halla today. They are all healthy, maybe a little more cuddly than usual, but again that may have been my joyful mood having an effect on them.

 

_(the rest of the entry is blotched, the next page is missing)_

 

 

Journal entry No.20

The Halla are almost protective of me today. It´s odd. I know they liked me but they were always more interested in their keeper Dhavivhal. This has changed in the last few days. Maybe I am becoming a better halla keeper?

I haven´t seen Evune for a day and I am already missing her greatly. Fleeting looks over the fireplace are just not the same as talking to her, seeing her lips move and hearing her laugh fill my soul. The little toy she gave me is my solace.

I dreamed about Halla every night since I got it. That´s not very unusual, the Halla are my steady companions every hour of the day. But last night they were running, not happy and joyful but fleeing in panic. The forest was burning, fire everywhere, blood and screams driving them to run faster, to get away. And I was in the midst of them, running with them. It was scary.

I hope the dream just means dinner was a day too old and did not have any meaning. The creators and their spirits have never before spoken to me. I am sure it was just a nightmare.

Evune would just worry needlessly, should I tell her about it.

 

_(the rest of the entry is blotched and mangled. Blood and hoofprints have destroyed anything that might have been written there. I hope our sleeping patient can tell us what happened to his clan. He has not stopped clutching the halla toy since we found him in a circle of surprisingly aggressive halla, trying to protect him. We were surprised to find a survivor, the campsite has been burned down, everyone we found was dead. It was a blessing to see even one dalish still breathing)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halla toy: https://flyingyarn.tumblr.com/image/161924480987

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Lonely Again for allowing me to play in her playground. If you haven´t yet, go read her fic!


End file.
